Jinsei soudan
by AkaiHato
Summary: Darian, Hobbusu, hanashiau. Yes, there is an English version. (tip: change encoding/language to read Japanese version)
1. The Japanese version

ダリアン

To the non-Japanese-literate people who are reading this Japanese fanfic (which is based on a TV-show that is made with and aired in English): Well, the concept is rather funny, no?

作者の言葉：「人生相談」へについて。。。

まず、日本語のつかいかたによって。近いけど, 完璧とはいえません。つづいて： ホッブズは英語では、ブルックレンのほうべんで話します。日本語ならば、さっそくホッブズを関西弁にしようと、私は思いました｡ それはそれで、描くのはけっこう楽しかったですけど ―― 大阪の人､ れっきりとした関西弁をはなせる人、ホッブズの言葉づかいにたいして、まことにすいません。マンガからうけつけた関西弁はメチャクチャかもしれません。関西弁を私よりごぞんじであれば、レッスンをおねがいします。

話によって。ほとんど、「なかのジョーク」タイプであります。なぜこんな、「ばんぐみ見なきゃわかんない」と「日本語」であるファンフィックを書いた、と、聞く人には ―― いやぁ、自分でもよくわかりません。アイロニーのあまりのおもしろさにつれられたと思います。

。。。どうせいなら,最初の英語の文を「やーい、やーい、日本語知らない人、よめないだろおー、ハハハハハハ！」と書こうと思ってたとこです。

話そのものによって。「Invisible Man」（日本語で描くのはややこしい）ぜんシーズン1、シーズン２のエピソード２までふくめてあります。もちろん、番組､キャラなどは私のものではありません。

ま、それはそれで、言葉がながびいて客を追い出す前に。。。

＝＝

人生相談

「おい、フオックス。きーとんのか、あんさん。」

「え？」

「あー やっぱ, きーてねー じゃねーやんか。」

「あ 。。。すまん。。」

「。。だいじょぶか、おめぇ？」

「ん。」

ホッブズはホールを歩くのをやめ、ダリアンをじいっと見つめた。ホッブズはダリアンよりけっこう背が低かったけど、なんとかできた。「おい、何 いーたいんや。」

いきどまったダリアンはホッブズを半まぶたの下から見つめました。ダリアンはホッブズよりけっこう背が高かったので、やりやすかった。「は？」

「おらー、とぼけんや。あんさんよ、先ほどから、おれの注文をみなひと言葉へんじで答えてるやろ？うそこいてる事やろ？はくじょーしろっ ちゅーんだよ、ボケナス。」

「そこまでインテロゲートされちゃ、しよーがねえな。」 少しだけど、ダリアンは笑いました。「俺 ― ちょと不景気と言うか、ブルー言うか。。」

ホッブズは少しパニックでダリアンの方を見た。「。。て、ちょうまて ― おめぇ、この前 『不景気』とかブツブツ言うてた時にはあー。。けっこうこえー 事になったんとちゃうとでも言うんかい？」

「え。。まあー、そうとも言えるけど。」

「『そうとも言える』ちゅーていどじゃあかんわい。」

「そりやぁ、ステージ５のQ.S.狂いの時のもう一歩で殺人者になったと思えば、たしかに－」

「おらぁー、あんさんが歩道をスキップしはじめたこといってんでい。」

ダリアンはギロッとホッブズを見た。

それにきずかず、ホッブズはのんきに聞きました。「ま、それはそれで、いまなぜ不景気とか話てみぃや。」

少しため息をつきながら、ダリアンは言いました。「なんてゆーか。。。俺、自分の人生や今の生活のこと、考えはじめてさぁー。。。」

静けさが少しながびきました。

「たしかに、不景気になったのはわかるなぁ。」ホッブズはうなずきました。

「て、おい、なぐさめはどーした？」

「つ言ったってや。。なに言たら、ええのか。。」

ダリアンはますます元気がなくなりました。

これにきずいて、ホッブズはあわててダリアンのきげんをとりもどそうとしました。「いや、まぁ、きっとなんか良いことがあるわい。えーー いいこと。。。いいこと。。。。おめえの人生でいいこと。。。。ちょいまってな。。。ウーン。。。」

「。。。わかったから、やめろ。」ため息つきながら、ダリアンはホッブズの肩に手をポンとのっけた。

「いや、こうとなっちゃ、なんか見つけてやるわい。。ウー。。お！わかったわい！あんさんの兄のプロジェクト.クイックシルバー はむだ骨ではなかった －あんさんがそのしよーこ、とゆーことや。」

また、静けさが少しながびきました。

「それは、おれの兄のことだろーが。」

「あ。。」

「それに、あいつ、プロジェクト.チームの中の一番のダチに裏切られ、亡くなったんよ。」

「ウーン、たしかに暗い話やなぁ。でも、ほな、あんさんがケヴンのライフワークのけっかやねーか。」

くるしい静けさがかなりながびきました。

「。。。つまり、成功のけっか、とゆーことで。。」ホッブズはあわてて足しました。そして､ つづけました。

「まぁ、くよくよすんな、フオックス。今の生活と言えばぁ、ちゃんと安定した仕事をもってるんや。そや、けっこうええことやろ。考えてみりゃ、ここで仕事するしかないけど。あ、給料もけっこういいんや。そう言えや、あんさんのパートナーよりいいんや。」ここでホッブズはすこし顔をしかめたが、もとにもどして、つづきました。「えー。。悪を戦う！そうや、フオックス ―― せいぎとなって、悪と戦ってんや！あんがい、ボカスカやられたりしてるけど、ちゃんと悪を戦ってんや！そんにゃ、あんさん、透明になる力あるんや。毎週、クスリを注射でブスリともらわんなきゃ頭狂いはじめるけど、透明になれるんや。。。」だんだん話がやくたたずになってきたのを気が付いて、ホッブズは会話を変えようとしました。

「それでやー。。未来！未来にたいして。。言いたよう、安定した仕事をもってるや－ま、ここから逃れることはできないけど、とりあえずちゃんと安定した金かせげる仕事なのや。たぶん。そんでぇ。。悪を。。。えーと。。つづけて戦うんや！殺されなきゃな。あ、いつか体がカウンター.エージエントに対して、抵抗しはじめるやけどぉ。。。ま、それは、ずっと先のことやろ。」

ダリアンはますます希望がなくなってるように見えました。

「だから。。また、今時の生活にたいしてぇーのことやけど。。。フオックス、あんさん、けっこう女とつきあったりしとるんやないか！ このモテ男が。フオックスをしりあってから言えば、あんさんが相手にした女のかずは。。あんさんのパートナーより多いんでい。。。？」ここでホッブズはまたいっしゅん顔をしかめた。「ま、ほらぁ、一人はたしかモデルやったっけ。その関係で、あんさん一ヶ月目がふじゅうになり、その上、女の人の彼氏をけっきょく殺しちまったけどよ。。。もう一人はあんさんをストークしはじめたぐらい、スキになったんけ。なんか、遺伝子と肺が工夫されてあって、それ使って、あんさんをおぼれさせようとしたかもしれんけど。。。一人はなんかの天才 ―― そう言や、フオックス、その子のライフプロジェクトをおっことして、こなごなにしたんやけ？」ホッブズはふと聞きました｡ 「それは､ それで､ あの子はロンドンかどっかの男と結婚したんだやなぁ。。。そうそう、あの画家 ―― ほれ、おれが犯罪人をおいかけてる途中、階段からおちて、頭わって、病院に入院の時､ めんこいルームメー のことや。あ、だとしたら、同じへやのおれのほーが親しいか。頭うったおかげでようおぼいとらんけど。。。あ、そうや、キーパー -- その､ クレアはどうしたんや？」

「おれの医者？毎週クスリうつのが『つきあう』と言うか、ふつう？」

「そんじゃ、つづいて。一人はドロボーで ―― あ、もう若い頃から知り合いだったか、計算に入らんやな。。。一人はあんさんに早く老ける病気をうつしたっけ。。。一人はわりと女々しかったあんさんを何回もたすけ、チャカをズボンの中に押しこんだよなぁ。。。」

「。。。最後のほうは、いいことつけくわえてなかったぞ。」

「だから、努力はしたやから。」すまない声でいったが、いだらちが顔をすこしはしったホッブズである。

「けっきょく、あまり不景気からのがれたとは言えないな。」ダリアンはえらくためいきをつきました。

「このヤロー、努力したっていっとんだろーが。さっきからなんや、人の苦労を水にして！ なめてんのか、アホ？」なめらかだったホッブズの顔にだんだんいかりが浮かびはじめています。

「あ。。」ダリアンはぎくりとして、髪を手でうしろにおしました。「すまん。。」

おちついたホッブズはまだ少しあれていました。「なにがすまんや､ さっきからおめぇのことばかりしやべって。すこし、おれのこと話さんかいな。」

ますますぎょっとしたダリアン。「え？ えーとぉ。。ホッブズの人生、あんまよくしらないけど。。こうへいだからぁ。。。良いこと。。なんか、ゴルフ戦争とかで、フイールド.ワークやら、『人生の訓練』とかやって、いろんなけいけんあつめたのである。 そして、けっきょく、給料やすい、ポシションがひくい、ここにきた。ＡＤＤとかをクスリと心理学人のたすけで戦い、結婚もした。その心理学人や医者を何回も好きになって、奥さんがりこんして、いまほかの男と結婚している。その上、こないだ、その男をうたがいはじては、けっきょく－」

ホッブズは手をだしました。「おい。。。もう、いい。」

静けさがながびきました。

「なんか、おれたち二人とも、不景気そうになっちまったな。。。」ダリアンはつぶやきました。そして、少しはずかしく、言いました｡［えーと。。すまん。。ほんとに､ 良いことを考えようとしてたけど。。。］

「いや。。ほんま、もういいんや。ただ。。。」

「こんどから､ おれたちの人生とか。。。あんま話さないことにするか？」

「ああ。。」

ダリアンとホッブズは同時にためいきをつき、前よりかなりつかれたすがたでホールを歩いていきました｡

おわり


	2. The English version

  
  


Authors note: I was originally going to leave this story up in Japanese, just because there was something funny about that. But, though it will sacrifice the irony to a degree, here's the English version.

  
  
  
  


Here's some background info. This originated in Japanese, as I was playing around in a Japanese typing program and tried seeing how Darien and Hobbes might speak in Japanese. It was quite fun. Hobbes speaks in a semi-Osaka dialect, his name is pronounced as "Hobbusu," and at one point he calls Darien "bokenasu," or a "dim-witted eggplant."

So I started writing out a conversation-story. I wrote the outline in an English-typing program, since it was easier. Then it turned out that writing the conversation in Japanese was much easier when I wasn't trying to use the English-written outline as a guide, since I kept writing in Japanese but was thinking in English. There was some real unnatural soundin' Japanese going on for a while, due to all 'em nuances and idioms an' grammar an' general cultural differences and stuff. Whoo-ee.

Anyway, when typing the English version out, I started using the nice, complete Japanese text as a guide, but again, there was a tendency to directly translate the Japanese into English, meaning annoying language differences popped up again, meaning I had to switch to English mode completely and write in an "Eh, this sounds good," attitude, occasionally cannibalizing from the Japanese story and base English outline. Speaking of which, "Cannibalizing" is an interesting word, isn't it?

  
  


Anyhow, that is why I'm calling the English version a "loose translation," the two stories parallel each other but only somewhat, and that anyone who can read Japanese still gets to feel special.

  
  


For the record: story is up to Season Two episode 3, and no I don't own the show and whatever is related to it.

  
  


But without further ado...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the Matter of Life 

= A loose translation of _Jinsei-soudan_ =

  
  
  
  


"Yo- Fawkes, you listening?"

"Hm?"

"Ah, see, you aren't listening!"

"Er...sorry..."

"...You okay?"

"Mm."

  
  


Hobbes stopped walking down the halls of the Agency, and stared intently at Darien. Hobbes was considerably shorter then Darien, but he managed it anyway. "Hey- what're you hiding?"

  
  


Darien, who had likewise stopped, looked down at Hobbes from half-lidded eyes. As Darien was considerably taller then Hobbes, this was easy. "Huh?"

  
  


"Don't mess with me, now. You've been giving one-word replies to all my questions. Hence, you're lying. Hence, yer going to 'fess up."

"Being interrogated that far, guess I have no choice." Darien smiled a hint of a smile. "I'm just... a little depressed, that's all."

"..What..." Slight panic flickered across Hobbses's face. "Whoa, wait... the last time you were depressed...that ended up being pretty scary."

"You mean, stage five QS madness? How I almost became a murderer, senselessly striking at innocent people? Yeah, guess that was-"

  
  


"I'm talking about you skipping down the streets. Anyway, so what's with this depression?" asked Hobbes, ignoring Darien's brief glare.

  
  


Darien sighed. "Well.. I was just thinking about my life."

There was a silence.

"Yes, I can see why you were depressed," agreed Hobbes.

"...You're supposed to cheer me up."

"But...how?"

  
  


Darien began to looked even more depressed.

  
  


Sensing this, Hobbes desperately tried to improve his mood. "But... I'm sure there's *something*... Yeah, about your life...er..something good about your life... hold on, I'm getting there..."

  
  


Darien put a hand on Hobbses's shoulder. "....I think I understand. You can stop now."

  
  


"No, you got me started now, I am *going* to find something -- I got it! I got it! Your brother's Quicksilver Project work was not in vain, and you're the proof."

  
  


There was a silence.

  
  


"That's my bother. Not me."

Hobbes, who looked like he was about to say something, closed his mouth and avoided looked at Darien.

"And he died, betrayed by a guy on his own project team."

"But... anyway... you're the successful manifestation of his efforts!"

  
  


There was another awkward silence, as Darien and Hobbes contemplated on this.

  
  


"Uh... 'successful' being the point of emphasis, of course..." Hobbes said, stumbling over his words. "But... moving on. Your present life. You have a steady job- I mean, even if you can't really get a job anywhere else, if you think about it... you get paid a good sum- a lot more then your... partner..." Annoyance flickered across Hobbses's face, but he went on. "You fight crime! You get beat up a lot, but you fight crime! You can turn invisible- you need a shot every week or you go insane, but none the less, you can turn invisible..." Sensing a more and more downfall into desperation, Hobbes stopped and then tried changing topics.

  
  


"Uh... your future! Like I said, you have a steady job- you're stuck here, but it's a steady job. I think. You... will...um...continue to fight crime! Unless you get killed or something. Sure, you'll eventually build up a resistance to counteragent- but that's in the far future."

  
  


Darien looked even more hopeless.

  
  


"Yes...right... going back to the present. Hey, ya gotten to know several ladies, yeh know. From the time I got stuck with you as a partner, I've seen you meet quite a number... more then your partner, maybe..." Again, Hobbes looked distinctly annoyed for a few moments.

  
  


"Anyway, hey, one of 'em was a model - she sort of made you blind, and then you ended up killing her boyfriend...Oy...Um, one of had a major crush on you -- sure, she was genetically altered and fitted with special lungs which she used to almost drown you with, but... One was a young genius- Hey, didn't you destroy her life's work or something?" asked Hobbes, then went on.

  
  


"Anyway, she got married to some guy in London... England... somewhere. So moving one, one of them's a nice artist - whom you met because I got knocked off a fire escape and my head busted while chasing perps and ended up the hospital with her as my chick roommate. Hm. One of them was a thief - wait, you already knew her, that doesn't count. One of them infected you with a virus that literally made you prematurely age... One of them keeps trying to - and succeeds in - proving her superiority and dominance to you. And she stuck a gun down your pants...."

  
  


"...You didn't make any positive comments on the last few."

  
  


"Well... I tried." It was an apologetic tone, though a slight twitch in Hobbses's eye told of hinted irritation.

"In fact, you really aren't making me feel any better."

"Look, I said I tried!" Hobbes dropped the nuances, and poked his finger in a rather threatening manner at Darien. "Anyway, why is all about you? Let's talk about me, huh?"

  
  


"Um.." Surprised, Darien ran a hand through his hair, and awkwardly spoke. "Ah... okay... I don't know too much about your life, but I guess it's fair, so... You were in the Gulf War, as well as the Mexican war... wait, maybe it was the Austrian war.... something like that... Anyway, thanks to whatever war it was, you gained much experience and field knowledge. And now you're at this unknown, low-paying, evil, shuffled-around -- anyway, you're at the Agency." Darien pursed his lips, and went on. "You had ADD and stuff, but thanks to medication and psychiatry, you were able to over come it, and even get married. Then, you know, you kept falling in love with your psychiatrists, your wife divorced you, and she's now married to some other guy. Then there was this thing where you started stalking your wife because you didn't think the guy-"

  
  


Hobbes held up a hand. "...That's... enough..."

  
  


There was a silence.

  
  


"Okay.. Now we're both depressed..." muttered Darien. Then he seemed somewhat embarrassed, and added, "Uh... sorry.... You know, I really was trying, but...."

  
  


"No, it's fine. Just..."

  
  


"About our lives and stuff... let's not talk about it anymore."

  
  


"Yeah..."

  
  


Giving dual sighs, Darien and Hobbes started down the hallway, looking considerably more depressed then before.

  
  
  
  


-End-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
